


Untitled

by UnknwnDeprvty (LIAism)



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Entah sengaja post disini biar ada arsipnya, F/F, M/M, Poetry, Random & Short, Randomness, Semuanya dari twitter aku, Shorts, Snippets, Twitter, poem, semua genre
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIAism/pseuds/UnknwnDeprvty
Summary: Arsip randilan dan micin yang berisi kumpulan puisi dll.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Randilan_0290](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Randilan_0290).



❝ _Sayang, ingatlah bintang menjagai malam mu,_  
Dan aku, akan terus menantikan pertemuan kita berdua...  
Aku harap suatu saat nanti  
Kita bersatu...

_Sayang, jangan khawatir,_  
Aku akan pulang dipelukkan hangatmu  
Jika kita bertemu, untuk pertama kalinya,  
Setelah sekian lama, 

_izinkan aku untuk melamarmu_ ❞

ー Dilan to Rangga

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: unknwnsens
> 
> Ini sengaja buat untuk mengarsip semua yang aku tulis di twitter, isinya mungkin random dan ga akan update tepat waktu.


End file.
